I Turn To You
by deroraardellstringer
Summary: Montserrat finds his love injured. MontserratxOC oneshot OOC Montserrat


"_Bitte_, (Name), stay with me." He said, pressing your ever so fragile hand to his perspiring forehead.

The German held the small of your tainted back, holding your arm as well. Your body was riddled with many life-threatening injuries, as you and him occupied the now empty battlefield. You flinched a bit of the little contact, but causing great pain to surge through your body.

On the borderline of Russia and Germany battlefield, you and many other citizens were forced to evacuate, leaving your homes to save your precious lives. Leaving something behind, you went back to get it, granting yourself a death wish, but hoping to make it back safe and sound to the shelter.

But, it seemed you did not make it.

Your once closed eyes, now opened with great caution, showing the faint outline of (e/c) in them.

"_Hallo_, L-Ludwig.." You hoarsely said, giving the ghostliest of smiles.

"(Name), what the hell happened?! I thought you evacuated with everybody else-" He inquired, but was cut off by your weak, yet angelic voice.

"L-Ludwig, can you please take off your g-glove."

"(Name), you are avoiding ze question, we need to zeek medical attention immedia-"

"Ludwig, p-please."

He gave you one loving, yet sad look, before settling you down on the ground, covered with rubble and wreckage. The German then took off his leather gloves, with you watching softly. He held his pale, shaking hands in front of you.

You suddenly lifted your frail arms, earning a grunt to escape your lips, your feeble hands grasping around his own.

"I never felt your hands before," You whispered, closing your eyes, putting his hands and your own against your bruised cheek.  
"always w-wearing those _verdammt_ gloves of yours."

He inwardly smiled at your childish behavior, letting you continue to play with his hands, but was still cautious of the situation.

"(Name), _wir müssen gehen-_-"

He suddenly stopped, feeling something being put into his glove-ridden hand. You smiled faintly, now making his fingers curl around the object. He then brought it up to his face, opening his fingers to expose it.

"A little something I went back for..." You said, grinning slightly.

It was the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross. It was midnight black, showing the outline of gray on its outerior. He touched it with his gloveless hand, feeling the cool metal amongst his fingertips, with one question pondering his mind.

"Where did you get zis? It's only awarded to ze highest generals.."

"The general *cough* came to my house the other day, to give it to you. I wanted to surprise you *cough*, but I guess you know the whole story *cough* from there..."

"You went to go get it, but why?! You practically put your life on the line for zis! That is-"

He showed the utmost anger in his voice, but showing a sad expression on his facial features. You gave a sad look back, turning away, but saying:

"Stupid? I I know,..but you seemed so stressed, practically hassled , with your work *cough*, that I wanted to surprise you on our.."

"Anniversary."

You nodded, before you felt a wave of fatigue hit you, causing your eyelids to drop and your breathing to slow. He quickly grasped your shoulders, quite delicately, pulling you into a embrace.

"Hang in there! (Name)! _Mein Gott_ I can't even fell your heart beat anymore, come on let me-"

"Ludwig, you can't."

He pulled away from the embrace, he gave a you a confused, yet worried look.

"What do you mean? You can't possibly.."

He looked at you meaningfully, with you giving a sadistic look.

"_NEIN_!" He shouted, tears brimming in his eyes.  
I will not do that! Never in a million years! You can make it, _liebe_. Just let me-"

You carefully grasped his chin, your scarred fingers grasping it. You smiled faintly, an angelic look present instead of a injured one. You wiped each salty tear falling down his face, now making you tear up as well.

"It's okay, Ludwig. Love is how you stay alive, even after your lover is gone. So just keep living for me, alright?" You said, looking at him with dreary (e/c) eyes.

He embraced you once more, holding onto you for dear life.  
"Even if I have to fight a lifetime of wars, _liebe_."

"Good.." You faintly said, smiling for the last time.

The last memory of your life you could recall, was a soldier crying loudly and pressing his lips against the forehead of your smiling corpse.


End file.
